wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Wyrmrest:Administrators
"Collaboration is a key part of the success of any organization, executed through a clearly defined vision and mission and based on transparency and constant communication." - Dinesh Paliwal [src] Administrators are Wyrmrest Accord Wikipedians who have been granted "sysop rights". ''Administrators are not above any other member of the community in terms of importance, rather they have been entrusted to see to the success and continue the growth of the wiki. Administrators do not hold any special power over other users other than to perform essential housekeeping and day to day tasks that keep the wiki running. They do however with their security privileges address situations such as article vandalism, harassment, copyright abuse, and other violations which can lead to temporary or permanent bans of a user or IP address. Members of the community often seek out administrators to assist them with various issues or questions either through the designated pages on the wiki or through the designated discord server as well. Current WrA Wiki policy is to accept nominations or appoint new admins when it is felt that the current number of admins is insufficient. Administrators are chosen from WrA contributors who are active, apply for the role, who have been around for a while and, are generally known and trusted members of the community. List of Administrators Bureaucrats * Idhron ''Lead Bureaucrat * Zandrae Administrators * RiaSunhammer User rights If you are interested in becoming an administrator or having rollback rights on the wiki, there is a series of guidelines in place for this. Please visit the Requests for user rights page and read over the requirements and process to request the desired status if it is available. The page will list specifically if we are currently looking for any new administrators at the time. Responsibilities There are various responsibilities held by the administrators in their day to day chores and housekeeping activities. To see a comprehensive list of them and their access levels please refer to the Admin Responsibilities page. Other access types In addition to administrators, there are other types of identified users, listed here in roughly ascending order of power. (Administrators, go after users with rollback.) Signed-in users Users with ordinary access, including visitors who haven't "signed in," can still do most things, including the most important: editing articles and helping with WrA Wiki maintenance tasks. But only signed-up users can upload files or rename pages; see to sign up for yourself. Rollback Users with the rollback have the ability to use and have a rollback button without making them administrators. The rollback button is a faster, automated reversion tool to help them revert vandalism. Bureaucrats Users with "bureaucrat" status can turn other users into sysops. Bureaucrats are created by other bureaucrats with a consensus of the current WrA Wiki bureaucrat team, or by Wikia staff on a wiki who does not yet have one. Sysoppings are recorded in . Staff Some Wikia staff members have full access to all wikis. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see contact us for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Technical Team The Wikia technical team can make direct changes to the Wikia software and database. These people, by and large, do not carry out administrative functions. The best way to report problems or bugs to them is via . See also Category:WrAWiki Category:WrAWiki Policies